My Gift, My Curse
by MistressTuki
Summary: Billy Quinn never asked to be a mutant, she never asked to be different, never asked for powers, but those were the cards fate dealt her. And everything happens for a reason. With nothing to look back to, Billy can only move forward to a new life.
1. Chapter 1

_This is who I am--_

_Billy Abigail Quinn._

_Sure, I've been through some** changes**__, more than __**most**__ folks, maybe. To look at me, you wouldn't guess I used to be a normal kid, going to school, hanging out in the mall with my friends, meeting boys, it was all so simple. It feels like a lifetime ago. And I don't take that phrase lightly._

_See, there's __**more**__ to __**me**__ than meets the eye. Guess that's true of everyone…but in my case there's that unexpected __**extra**__. I'm a mutant, see. A human with a genetic anomaly. Hard to tell if my powers are a gift or a curse sometimes._

_Thing is, this whole thing started when I turned sixteen. And I thought puberty was __**hell**__. It __**wasn't**__. All I did was sneeze one day and I almost blind my entire classroom. I didn't know if I could believe it or not at the time, but this was just the first of many. After a while, I was no longer welcome among my so called __**friends**__…or my family. _

_Then __**he **__showed up._

_Charles Xavier came to me with an offer. An opportunity, to learn control over my powers, to be with others with others like me, an opportunity to have a whole new life._

_I knew I couldn't go back to the way everything was before, family abandoning me, friends deserting me, I had a rough time of it. __**Brutal**__. I close my eyes sometimes, hoping I'm just having a bad dream and when I wake up everything's fine. But this ain't a dream, this is me now. This man was giving me a chance when I had no choice at all._

_This is who I am. Billy Abigail Quinn. Sixteen, a mutant, and two steps away from being homeless to boot. If this Xavier guy says there's a place for me in this world._

_I **gotta** find out._


	2. Chapter 2

It's so quiet in Bayville, it's not like Los Angeles. It's as if people barely dare to breathe here. Even though Billy had accepted his offer, agreed to come to the institute, Xavier knew he'd have to be a fool to not see doubt in the young girl's eyes. There was no more hiding what she was, yet deep down she still clings to what was. The transition would be difficult but that's why she was here, to learn and understand what she was. Billy just needed a little guidance and reassurance.

"I understand you must feel a little uncertain?" A wary glance of cobalt blue proved him true. This was a lot to take in, Billy wanted to learn what she was capable of yet what if it doesn't work out? What if she can't learn control? What would she do? Where would she go? "I assure you, we will do everything we can to help you."

"If you can help me…" A difficult transition indeed. Ororo watched the young girl from the rearview mirror with concern. Billy looked out the car window, this was going to be her new home now. It was a change from the bright lights and big city she was used to. But that wasn't Billy anymore. "This…this institute, are there really other's like me?" Charles smiled. _Yes Billy, you are not alone._ "Whoa!" A second voice in her head was definitely a reason to jump. "How'd you--"

"Like you Billy, I also possess a gift." Great, as if Billy wasn't shaken enough. "I was given the ability to read minds, in a way it is how I was able to find you." Well that would certainly explain a few things. There was definitely going to be a discussion of privacy later. "Ah, here we are." Billy looked outside again; a large gated property was well within her sight.

"Whoa…" This was where she was going to be staying? It almost looked like a boarding school of sorts. The front gates part to let them into the premises, it seemed a large property. "This is some place you've got here." Billy would be a liar if she said she wasn't impressed. The car rounded to a halt in front of the institute. It looked a lot bigger up close. Ororo turned off the ignition stepping out of the car.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Billy climbed out of the car quietly as Ororo helped Xavier into his chair and followed them inside. It was just as extravagant inside as it was outside. This whole mutant thing was starting to show some impressive upsides to it. "I trust you'll enjoy it here during your stay?" Billy nodded looking more at the institute than listening to the professor. This was definitely better than living on the streets. Charles didn't mind it. "We'll start your training whenever you're ready, after we provide your enrollment of course."

"Enrollment?" That could mean one of two things; enrollment into this institute or-- "You mean school?"

"Of course, We have already started paperwork for you to start attending Bayville High School next week." High school, a normal high school. Billy was all for education and what not, but--

"No offense Prof., but I don't think that's such a good idea." Slender fingers scratched lightly against Billy's neck. "I've kind of had some bad run ins with high school." _Like nearly handicapping half the student faculty for one._ "It's a bit risky, don't you think?"

"Yes, but that's why you're here. To learn control, to work with your powers so you can live like everyone else." Live like everyone else, words Billy desperately cling to. "You are normal, Billy. This power possess doesn't make you any less human." It takes more than words to convince someone, especially Billy. "You'll see in time."

"Come now, you must be tired after your trip." Ororo took young Billy by the shoulder, smiling gently to the new comer. "Let's get you to your room." A long yawn was all she needed to hear for Ororo to lead Billy into the confines of institute. Xavier seeing that Billy was in capable hands, retreated to his quarters. "This must be different from what you are used to?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Billy yawned again, hand hovering over her mouth. "These past couple weeks have been eventful if anything else." Ororo nodded, understanding Billy's feelings. "So I'm guessing you're a mutant too, right?" Another nod. "You're not a mind reader too, are you?"

"No." Ororo almost laughed the word. "Every one of us has a different gift, each one unique and each one essential." Billy had to admit, they sure had nice ways to put it in perspective. "You'll enjoy it here, you'll see."

"If you say so miss--" Ah man, Billy had completely spaced out. She had forgotten to ask her name. Ororo laughed airily.

"Ororo, but feel free to call me Storm."

"Storm? What's that like a codename or something?" If it was, it was a good one. "Do I get one too?"

"Among other things, dear." Now that sounded interesting, a smile couldn't be stopped gracing Billy's face. It had been a while since she had done that.

"Sweet." Ororo smiled for Billy stopping short by one of dozens and dozens of doors.

"This will be your room, Billy." Backtracking a few steps Billy came around, Ororo opening her new door. It was big, bigger than any room Billy ever had and not too flashy either. "I hope it's too your liking?"

"I like, I definitely like." Billy smiled a little more. "This is really where I'm gonna be staying?"

"Absolutely, this is your home now. We want you to feel welcomed here." More than welcome Billy would have to say. _I could really get used to this._ Billy couldn't help but do a little twirl around the room. "We'll arrange someone to bring your things."

"Good luck with that, I wouldn't be surprised if my dad didn't light my stuff ablaze by now." Billy flopped on her new bed, her eyes distance, her face vacant. "He wasn't as thrilled about my new **gift **as you guys are." Billy crooked her head to her elder mutant. "Appreciate the thought though." Ororo bit her lip, a quick flash of anger in her eyes.

"We'll have it sorted out." Who would abandon their child so cruelly?

"…Knock yourselves out." It didn't matter, Billy's life was here now. Whether they could get anything from back there or not meant very little up to this point. "Let me know if you get anything?"

"Of course, dear." Ororo turned to the door. "Goodnight Billy."

"Night." Billy rolled over, Ororo was gone. This was going to work, it had to. There is no other alternative, Billy will learn control over her powers. She can't go back to isolation, she won't. Sitting up Billy's distant gaze turned to her hands, a slight twitch and from her pinkies to her palms a faint glow caressed her skin. "This will work out, no matter what it takes, it will work out."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is new.

A brilliant radiance took the complete Danger room in it's cascading glow. Billowing wave after wave against it's metallic walls, fading only to be replaced by a stronger wave. In the control room watching with inquiring eyes through tinted windows Storm studied her young pupil.

Billy's progressing was as impressive as the light radiating from her being. The child's gift of Lumokinesis would take her far. "Alright, enough warming up. I'm beginning the simulation now." Cascading beams faded in flickering wisps, Billy standing ready dressed in black, white X's wrapping snuggly around her arms, legs, and chest.

"Read you loud and clear Storm." Rose tinted goggles covered Billy's eyes. "Let's light this bad puppy up!" Storm smiled at Billy's enthusiasm, activating the program. The Danger room came to life, dozens of lasers and obstacles sprang from the walls and floors, standing between Billy and her goal. Her hands ablaze with ivory light, Billy grinned at the challenge.

"Begin." Billy bolted head on into the obstacle course lasers locked on her, machines coming at her.

_Blast. Run. Blast. Blast. Leap. Roll. Blast. Duck._

"Mind your range, Billy."

"Got it." Billy grabbing onto a swinging claw, flipped over the next death trap. Smoke and sparks dancing behind her, victory a mere step away. "B-e-a-utiful, babe."

"Billy!" A blast in the back knocked Billy off her feet, hitting the ground hard finish line just in front of her nose. The Danger room deactivated, the session was over. Billy banged her gloved fist against the cool metal beneath her. _Darn it!_ Ororo all but rushed out of the control room. "Are you alright child?" Billy gathered herself, sitting on her heels.

"Yeah…" Billy scratched her cheek, giving her mentor an rueful gaze. "I messed up, huh?" Ororo smiled for young Billy.

"It wasn't one of your worst moments." Holding her hand out, Ororo helped Billy up. "A little rough around the edges, but you shine through and through." It was weird how she knew just what to say to make Billy smile. "We'll try again later, in the mean time you best be getting ready for school." Then again, maybe not.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Billy's goggles disappeared under her hairline. "What time is it anyway?" A flick of the wrist and a turn of the glove, revealed a watch that told Billy something she really didn't want to see. "Crap!" She scrambled out of the danger room, hopping on one foot pulling the boot off the other. "Bye Storm!" Ororo shook her had watching Billy leave. "I can't be late again!"

Fussing out of her suit and into her day clothes, Billy rushed through the manor grabbing what she could as she went. Her bag, her books, her homework, can't forget about that one. The front doors practically exploding from her passing, Billy grabbed for a slick red bike. Pedal to the metal, Billy flew down the streets of Bayville, her backpack flapping behind her by the straps. Haphazardly careening through town, barely dodging few pedestrians who dotted her way. "Sorry! Gonna be late! Sorry! In a hurry! Sorry! Sorry!!" An angry truck horn blasted stridently, vehicle breaks screaming with Billy passing. "Sorry!!!"

Billy jumped off her bike pulling up to the school, running it into the bike rack hastily looking at he watch. "Gonna be close. Just gotta get through the--"

"Well, what do we have here?" Billy was brought to a halt by the terror of Bayville High, the queen of mean, the dragon lady herself, Principal Darkholme. "Late again, Miss Quinn."

"But I'm not--" The school chimed with the first class bell. Darkholme grinned coldly, Billy could swear if the Principal had flashed her teeth she would have seen fangs.

"You are now." Darkholme's hand snapped around Billy's wrist like an iron vice. "My office, now."

* * *

"As you may know Miss Quinn, I will not tolerate tardiness in my school." Billy looked at toes of her shoes, not willing to gamble a look at the steely eyes glaring behind a large desk. "This is the third time I've caught you late for class, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Principal Darkholme. I don't have an excuse." _Not that I can tell you, anyway._ Dark eyes narrowed. "It won't happen again, I promise." Billy knew not to mess with the Principal, that was one line she wouldn't cross. Darkholme leaned against her desk like a snake would coil to strike, this woman was dangerous, no doubt about it.

"For your sake, it had better not." Billy felt a chill up her spine, Principal Darkholme turned her chair to the window. "I don't much care how Xavier runs that little boarding school of his, but while you're attending **my** school, I expect you to go by **my** rules." Billy nodded to her almost threatening words.

"I understand." Darkholme made no effort to turn around, she merely waved her hand.

"Go to class, we're done here." More than glad to oblige, Billy all but ran out of Darkholme's office. Closing the door she released her stilled breath, Principal Darkholme was like no other principal and that was saying a **lot**. Billy pulled her bag over her shoulder, walking through the main office passing a rather funny looking fellow sitting in one of the chairs.

Todd Tolansky, or as everyone else likes to call him, Toad. Giving his nickname by his rather amphibious characteristics and pungent odor, Todd had a bit of a habit of getting into trouble and by the looks of it he was next in line for an appointment with the dragon lady. "Catch you again, Toddy?" Todd crossing his arms leaned back in his chair.

"What can I say, I'm a popular guy." Billy rolled her eyes, among other things Todd had an ego that would stifle any other shallow teenager.

"Yeah, **real** popular when it comes to people's wallets." Todd was a pickpocket, but not a very good one. He'd get busted every other week with someone else's dough in his hands. "You really need to kick that habit of yours, man. One of these days your sticky fingers are going to write a check your butt can't cash."

"Hey man, I'm just stealing from the rich to give to the needy." What do you know, a modern day Robin Hood. "Me." With the wrong idea of the concept. "Guys gotta eat, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Billy fished through her pockets. "Look, if Darkholme catches you again, you're fried." Pulling out her wallet, a couple bills wavered in front of Todd's face. "So try not to get caught okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Todd took the money, not one to ask when money was given. "Thanks man."

"No sweat, dude." Billy patted Todd's shoulder, wiping her said hand on her shirt a second later. "And maybe a bath wouldn't hurt either." Todd glared vaguely at that remark. "Later man." Todd rolled his head back, Darkholme's door opened.

"Mister Tolansky!"

"Good luck, man!" Billy took off, one visit with the principal from the black lagoon was more than enough for one day. "You're gonna need it."

Making a quick stop at her locker, Billy hurried into Geometry. Which like any other class, required notes, solving problems on the bored, and boring the young teen out of her blonde mutant head. Next came English 101, reading a few a few editorials and an essay due for famous writers of the eighteenth century. Not the most exciting topic, but definitely one of her better studies.

"Billy, over here!" Looking up, Jean Grey waved for Billy. Putting her stuff in her locker Billy joined her red-headed psychic companion. "Heard you were late again, Darkholme give you the ax?"

"Not even, but I seriously think that lady is out to get me sometimes." Jean's airy laugh rewarded Billy's statement as they entered the cafeteria. "I'm serious, it's like the woman's pumping ice in her veins." Shaking her head, Jean grabbed a tray.

"She wouldn't be so tough on you if you just remember to set your watch during training sessions." An exasperated sigh puffed out Billy's lips, her head rolled back. _Can't a girl get a break?_ "Oh, stop being so dramatic." Eyebrow twitched, Billy gave Jean a look.

"I hate it when you do that." It was bad enough with just herself in her head, Jean smiled grabbing a fruit cup. "And I'm not dramatic, I'm from L.A." An airy laugh rewarded Billy's humor. Turning from the food line the two teenagers walked towards the tables. "There's a difference." Finding a table Jean and Billy sat down, conversing still. "So with that aside, got any plans tonight? I was thinking we could hit the mall or something?"

"Sorry Billy, I need to take pictures of tonight's game for the yearbook." Jean could very well be involved with every extracurricular activity in this school if at all possible. "Maybe some other time." Billy brooded to some extent, stirring her straw in her milk carton. "But if you want, you can come to the game with me?"

"Watch a bunch of guys crushing the tar out of each other over a pig skin?" Billy slurped her calcium enriched beverage. "Eh, why not? Could get a couple laughs out of it." Jean was smiling for Billy, knowing the young mutant was more than happy to go, just a little disappointed it wasn't where she wanted to go. "Is Scott coming too?" A haughty grin played upon Billy's lips, Jean seemed oblivious of it.

"Of course, you know guys and their sports." Waving her hand, Jean tried to explain the obvious to which Billy knew all too well. "I'm sure he won't mind the company." Refrained from rolling her eyes, Billy popped a piece of bread in her mouth. It wasn't that Scott and Billy didn't get along, it was that they just didn't seem to see eye to eye when it came to certain things. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, a real blast."

* * *

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"TOUCHDOWN!" The crowd was abuzz with cheers, roaring with praise giving confidence to their team. Stomping their feet and clapping there hands, it was all giving Billy one big headache. She watched the team's line up for another play with placid eyes, slender fingers strumming upon her temple. In a split second the two teams were upon each other, one struggling to retrieve the ball the other maintaining it's hold.

Duncan Matthews weaved his way through the collisions, those of the other team trying to stop him. It wasn't until one came up behind him that he was pounced upon and wrestled to the ground, unfortunate luck for the opposing team for he was tackled on the field goal. Referee blowing his whistle, the crowd cheered for victory. Billy smiled lightly watching Jean on the scene camera flashing on the star football player. Words were spoken between the two, but with the ecstatic joy of the crowd it was too loud to hear, but the tension almost flaring beside Billy was impossible to miss.

If Billy had turned her had, she would have seen red sunglasses glaring at the pair on the field. Scott Summers was not as pleased as the people around him. He watched them with every step as they were joined by two other players to which Billy was not familiar with. One pointed to an area out of Billy's peripheral vision, but whatever it was had Duncan's attention with a almost roguish smirk. More words unheard from the stands and Duncan with his two companions of play hastened their way away from the field. A clatter, something small and metallic rattled for a moment and disappeared.

"Ah man, my cash." Scott had dropped a quarter through the stands. Looking down to see if she could spot the shiny coin, a pale almost grayish hand came out from underneath the stands.

"Would you look at that?" The grayish hand from within the steel depths reached out snagging an unsuspecting man's wallet. There was only one person who would take up such an opportunity and such an opportune time. Todd Tolansky.

"Hey check it," Billy was not alone, Scott had also seen the thieving hand. "Looks like someone's taking up a collection."

"Whoa, should we call the cops?"

"Hold that option open." Standing with what gave the impression to be chivalry, Scott climbed down the stands. Curious as she was, Billy knew this was what you would call an unnecessary guy thing and knew to leave well enough alone. After all it was Scott, what's the worst that could happen?

**BOOM!!!**

The snack bar lit up like the Fourth of July. Smoke and fire flew up to the heavens in a magnificent blaze. Screaming and running, people fled the stands, retreating from the growing flames.

"Geez!" Billy scrambled from her seat, roughly forcing her way through the frightened people to what she thought was the cause of such an explosion, She dashed under the bleachers. True to form, small plots of smoldering fire scattered around the stand beams, proving point of origin. Amongst them she could see two people moving around the confines. A wave of a hand and burning timber moving on it's own, Jean pulled Scott's glasses out from under the smoldering debris. Scott was curled up a few steps away, no doubt eyes shut tight.

Sirens echoed in the distance, no doubt police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks coming for the fire. Jean put the sunglasses back before Scott's lethal eyes, Billy entered the confines under the bleachers. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Both Jean and Scott look to the field where Duncan was being taken care of by an ambulance crew. His football helmet was cracked, head falling limply as they pulled it from his head. "Look, you better split." Watching them load Duncan onto a stretcher, Jean took her leave to tend to the football player. The flaring tension had returned as Scott watcher her leave, leaving Billy feeling in an awkward state.

"Scott man," Scott walked past Billy, following Jean's path out, Billy slowly following behind. "W-what happened?" He stopped short away from the field watching the redheaded psychic from afar. "Scotty?"

"It's nothing." The two watched as Duncan's stretcher was lifted into an ambulance, Jean close behind. Rigid, Scott stood silently watching Billy making no attempt to break it. Todd who had thought to have fled the scene came up to them. He stood there for only a moment afterwards turning to Scott.

"Uh…thanks." Todd wasn't used to someone actually standing up for him, so it was uncomfortable for him to show appreciation. "Really, you know." Scott stood oblivious for a moment longer.

"Yeah." Turning, Scott left the field leaving Todd and Billy behind him. Giving the pickpocket a look, Billy hurriedly followed after him.

"Hey, wait up!" With both gone, Todd crouched to a posture similar to a toad as he was so casually nicknamed. A lone fly buzzed around his head, a quick flick and a part of his lips, a slimy green appendage sprang out snaring the fly in it's trap and pulling it mercilessly to it's doom into his mouth. Chewing the insect hungrily, Tolansky swallowed the poor morsel before hopping away into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

What a view.

Billy loved her room; it had the best view of Bayville in the entire manor. The two large windows open to her balcony, the cool night air outside seemed a mutual compliment to the warm atmosphere of the rosy glow inside. Leaning a hip against the balcony's banister, Billy was spellbound with content looking out to the world. The last smoldering wisps of smoke from prior hours were deliberately avoided for obvious reasons.

Sighing, the young mutant looked to the florescent lights of the city, resting her hip against the balcony's railing. _B-e-a-utiful. _Something always attracted her to city lights, how they twinkle and flicker as if by man's fancy to copy the stars.

Laughing at her own idea she found herself spying a car approaching the manor. She watched the gates opening, letting Xavier's private car onto the property, Xavier and Ororo were coming home. Being the enthusiastic youth she was Billy was more than excited to welcome them home. In five minutes, Billy was loping downstairs into the entrance hall as Charles and Ororo opened the doors. "Ororo!" Before recognition could set in, Billy had the weather caster in a snug bear hug. "I missed you!" Surprised as she was, Ororo could only smile to her pupil returning her gesture of affection with a softer embrace.

"I wasn't gone long, Billy."

"I know, but it's too quiet when you're not here." The blonde flashed her big perfect blues with a smile as bright as her powers. "Where did you go, anyway?" Xavier rolled forward, a smile of his own meeting theirs.

"I was hoping to surprise you and the others in the morning, but I suppose it's just as well you meet our new guest now." The rustling of an outsized coat turned their heads. A figure covered from head to toe stood in the doorway, his face hidden under his hood. If he was trying not to draw attention to himself, he was failing miserably. Billy leaved go of Ororo's hold, looking curiously at this new fellow. "Billy, this is Kurt Wagner." And like any other, Billy did what anyone would have done when presented another person.

"Hi Kurt!" Her smile bright and her eyes warm she approached the cloaked Kurt, extending a hand only to have him shrink away. "Oh-" Billy pulled back seeing their guest withdraw. The looks of her teachers showed she had done no wrong. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you." She held out her hand again, Kurt just seemed to stare at it. "I don't bite." Kurt looked at the young girl, then to their elders. Again, there was no sign of wrong between the two. It came as quite a surprise when he took her hand. Where five fingers would have been, there were three, three fingers fuzzy and blue held hers. She would have lied if she said she wasn't surprised, blue fur was quite a fashion statement, and the three digits were without a doubt something else. But… "That's quite a grip you got there." Kurt was a mutant just like her, and it was going to take more than a fuzzy hand to scare her off.

"D-danke…" It was Kurt's turn to be surprised, the look on his face lay hidden under his hood but not in his heavy accent. Billy laughed to herself, squeezing his hand in her own.

"Why don't you show Kurt around the grounds, Billy?" Elated by the psychic's idea, Billy all but pulled at Kurt's arm. While pulling the new mutant further into the manor, Ororo seemed a tad opposed to Xavier's idea.

"Do try not to be up all night, Billy." A wry glance found its way to the weather caster. "You do have school tomorrow."

"Are you kidding? I'm too excited to go to sleep!" This entire hubbub had given Billy a second wind; no way was she going to turn in anytime soon. "Call in and tell them I'm sick." Ororo gave her pupil a disapproving look that the young blonde simply ignored.

"With what?" However halfhearted with the thought of lying much less for trivial motives such as this, Ororo was not foreign to Billy's adolescent excitement. She had been young once, just as curious and keen as the lumokinetic she now cared for. Billy was overjoyed with the arrival of their new student; it would seem a cruel joke to turn her down. The blonde mutant was already dragging her newfound friend down the hall before she bothered to answer back.

"I don't know tell them I've got chicken pox or something!" Billy noiselessly nudged Kurt forward.

"Hey vait-"

"Be creative!" The charismatic quiet laughter of the professor seemed to follow them down the halls before they disappeared into the manor.

"It seems Billy has taken quite a shine to him."

"So it would seem, professor." The adults retired to themselves, leaving the youths to wander.

"Now, where do you want to start?" Billy so eager led Kurt wandering the manor's seemingly endless halls. "There's the study, the kitchen, maybe we can scope out a room for you upstairs."

"Vait a second-"

"But know Storm and the professor, they probably already got you set up with a room to crash."

"Hold on." Kurt stumbled to a halt, ceasing Billy's gentle pushing. Curious as she was, Billy looked to her heavily garbed companion.

"What's up?" Kurt turned to the blonde, his facial outline barely visible in this movement. He seemed uncertain, trying to word out what seemed to be on his mind. As to what, Billy waited but only for a moment.

"Are…Aren't you scared of me?" While obvious as to why Kurt would ask such a question, Billy seemed almost puzzled by it. A questioning eye raised, Billy scratched at her golden lock scalp.

"Scared of you…why, should I be?" Two furry three fingered hands raised in defense.

"No! But…the vay I look? Doesn't it bother you?" Puzzlement became understanding, be a mutant as she was there was diversity. Unlike herself, Kurt's mutation lay on his skin for the entire world to see. It could not have been easy to wear one's difference for all to see, hell that's how wars started.

…However…

"How can your looks bother me if I can't see them?" Billy couldn't deny her curiosity, she wanted to know what was under that coat and she wanted to know BAD. Kurt not oblivious to her curiosity seemed in debate with himself of his next course of action for he had not spoken or moved. But as before with the handshake, his stillness did not last long. Kurt took his hood in both hands, and with a sheepish pull gave Billy another round of surprise.

As were his hands, Billy saw that his face also had the same blue fur. His hair bore a darker hue as it fell to his shoulders around his what seemed elf-like ears. Gold eyes seemed searching her cobalt blues, looking for what he'd come to expect. Shock, alarm, fear, and the ever popular disgust…but what he found was not what he expected. "This is what you were worried about?" Billy brushed her fingers across his fuzzy temples. "Please, this ain't nothing but peach fuzz." A pinch and a pat, Billy stepped back. "You should see some of the guys back at my home town, tattoos, piercing, tongue splitting, that's some freaky stuff!"

"You don't mind the vay I look?" Far from it, if at all possible the blue allure seemed to draw to her like a moth to a flame.

"Heck no, blue is cool, blue is in, blue is now." With the way she was talking made it sound like the fashion statement of the year. "You know what," A smirk playing at her lips, Billy raised her hand. A snap of her fingers and a pop of light like a firecracker, Kurt with eyes wide and open-mouthed saw Billy's skin change from its tan complexion to a pastel blue. "Now I'm blue too."

"H-how did-"

"Lumokinesis, I can control lights and that kind of stuff, pretty cool huh?" No sooner had the words left her mouth did her skin faded to her original color. "I'm still learning a few things about this power, but if this place ever has a power outage we won't be stumbling around in the dark."

"Cool." Just as Billy had been fascinated by Kurt's appearance, Kurt was entranced by her abilities. Billy turning bashful without realizing she was, smiled at her blue friend.

"Totally." Here, awkwardness discarded these two teens. Talking, laughing, as though life long friends but having only known each other for but a day. They go about talking about everything and nothing, Kurt speaking fondly of his parents back home, Billy listening to every word. The night could have last forever and they wouldn't be the wiser of it, they were simply having too much fun. "So is there a power that comes with these looks, or is it just this handsome mug?" Kurt was laughing, Billy playfully pinching at his cheek.

He circles her wrist with his blue hand, gold eyes sparkle with amusement but Kurt's thoughts were good. And with a puff of smoke they were outside the manor, standing in the drive. _No way!_ In an instant, before she could blink, Kurt Wagner had actually teleported them both to a separate area from where they once were. It wasn't far, but it was impressive. "Vhat do you think?"

"What do I think?" Repeating his question, Billy's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "That was the coolest thing EVER!" This handsome creature was just one surprise after the other. Billy latched to his arm with giddy excitement. "Do it again!" Kurt would only laugh and smile before he and Billy disappeared in another puff of smoke.

* * *

"Give it up, Jean. It's hopeless." _Oh, shut up._ Billy groaned tiredly, turning in her sheets in morning's bright hours. The night not ending long ago she laid her head on her pillow just as Scott and Jean rose from theirs, sleep however came quite difficult with their noisy morning routine.

"I'll be done in a second." Seems it was Jean's vanity which delays their leave, of course no girl in their right mind would go to attend school without looking their best, it was high school, you come unprepared and they would eat you alive.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Scott didn't seem to understand the time and work to put one's face on, his impatience though understandable was annoying to the sleep-deprived Billy.

"Almost done." A defeated sigh and covers cast aside, Billy lugged herself from the comfort of her bed. Sleep obviously not an option, she may as well grab some coffee and try again later. She tied her hair back not bothering to dress from her bed clothes, stepping from her room Billy treaded her way through the manor coming up to her senior mutants as Scott once again attempted to draw the redhead out.

"Look, do you want be to blow this door-" The opens with a ready Jean smiling on the other side. "-down?"

"So, are we going or what?" Jean stepped out of the bathroom, swiping a quick finger at his chin playfully as she passed him. Scott smiled, of course he would. _Oh, the hopelessness of these two. _They were walking down the stairs, when Scott called out to the professor.

"We're heading out, professor!"

"Just a moment you two," Xavier's voice rung clear from his study. "Come here. I'd like you to meet someone." Billy going by noticed their curious looks smiled knowingly of their 'new guest'. They obediently headed for the study, Billy taking a different direction.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a sec." With no reason to rush, Billy made her way to the kitchen where Ororo was pleasantly reading one of her books, a steaming mug in hand. "Morning."

"Good morning," Ororo welcomed the young blonde as she pawed through the cabinets, fishing out a mug of her own. "Did we have fun, last night?" Billy beamed, pouring her coffee. "I'll take that as a yes."

"He's incredible Ororo." Billy leaned against the counter. "He's sweet, he's funny, and he's got a great accent!" The coffee is good, and strong, it goes down easy as Billy drank it. "And his powers, his powers. Oh what a trip! The smoke smelt funky, but it was **SO** cool!" Ororo smiling to herself turned a page in her book before turning to Billy who shared her smile.

"Seems you've taken quite a liking to Kurt." In good spirits Billy giggled gently, her face rosy looking into her cup. She couldn't help it, this guy Kurt was like a flame and Billy the moth drawn to its glow. Laughing at her own ideas again, she sipped at her coffee. "Are you not a little young to be drinking coffee?" Smile turned to smirk, Billy sashayed herself out of the kitchen taking a big swig of her coffee, leaving Ororo a silent answer as she made out her way to the study.

"Uh…so, you heard about last night?" Her timing as bad as ever, Billy found herself walking into a discussion of last night's...Mishap. _I've really got to work on that._ Xavier leaned forward in his wheelchair, a mild scolding look in his face.

"Difficult not to, it was on all the news channels."

"It was a bad situation, and…it was an accident." Scott scratched the back of his head in his own frustration. "I'm sorry."

"I know, fortunately no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered." Xavier knew it was an accident, but he pressed his point on. "But you must be more careful, Scott."

"Come on, Professor! I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball!" Scott's temper got the better of him, he ranting like every other misunderstood teen…with the exception of death ray eyeballs of course. "What do you want from me?"

"Control Scott!" Xavier raised his voice, loud enough to make it clear. "That's what you're here to learn! That's why you're all here." Rotating his chair, he turned to Kurt whose hood had been pulled up again. Billy scowled to herself, after all the hard work getting past that bulky thing! "Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam." Billy's scowl was short-lived; Kurt pulled back the obstructing hood with a wide smile on his face.

"Cool."

"How about you, Kurt?" Jean moved towards Kurt, smiling like she always does. "Got a special gift that brought you here?" Billy laughed quietly into her coffee mug as Kurt teleported from one side of the room to the other in his smoky fashion.

"Maybe." Kurt smiled humorously, his spaded tail waving to and fro in plain sight.

"Awesome, huh?" Billy making herself known smirked at her friends awestruck faces before they said the ever popular-

"Whoa." Oh yes, it was going to be a good day.

"I'll be helping Kurt get settled in."

"Me too!" Billy added, tapping the last few drops out of her cup.

"We can talk more tonight." There was no objections, no questions being asked, not even Scott scolding Billy for staying home when clearly there was nothing sickly about her, Scott and Jean simply left for school saying their goodbyes as they left the manor. The three who stayed took a different way, upstairs they went, hall after hall and just as Billy had been inhabited to this place, Kurt was lead into what would be his room.

"Whoa." It was as big as the others, filled with all the commodities that the professor thought he would enjoy, same as all the others. "This bedroom is mine?" Kurt walked into the vacant room, seeing all that would be his in his stay.

"Of course Kurt, this is why your parents sent you to us." The 'P' word brought a sour taste in Billy's mouth, swallowing her quick contempt; she warmly welcomed Ororo as she made herself present behind them with a package in hand. "Because they knew you would happy here."

"Happy?" Kurt's happy demeanor seemed to drop at the word; he approached the group before turning to the mirror, his reflection staring at himself. "How can I be happy when I look like this?" Ororo ambling by, on his bed she placed the package she was holding with a relaxed smile. Curious as she was, Billy followed Ororo, sitting cross-legged on the said bed looking intently as the mystery box. "I scare people!"

"Hm…I have a surprise for you, Kurt." Xavier fished through his coat, drawing out a small watch-like device. "Put this on." Holding the device out, Kurt saw no harm in taking the watch as the professor instructed. Kurt fastened the device fitting comfortably so, but this was no ordinary watch for what happened next was anything by ordinary.

A small beep sounded, no different than that of any other electrical watch, his image in a flash changed almost completely. His hair unchanged held its dark blue color, from down on was a different story. His skin once blue and covered in fuzz looked smooth now in a creamy Caucasian color. His gold eyes now dark blue, his pointed ears were rounded and his tail was not there, and lastly his large overcoat was replaced with a deep red shirt, a tan button tee opened of the red shirt, and hunter green pants. Kurt Wagner looked like a normal Joe.

"I don't believe it!" Giving him a look-over, Kurt couldn't believe his eyes, even his tail was gone! "I…I'm normal!"

"Of course you're normal, Kurt." Ororo spoke, meaning every word. "But not because of that machine."

"Storm is right, Kurt." Rolling up to the boy, Xavier turned Kurt to the mirror again. "Normal is what you truly are, never think otherwise." Xavier reached for the device, a quick press of a button and Kurt was back to his real self. "This is just a disguise, a disguise so that you won't be persecuted by those who do not understand your gifts." Kurt looked in the mirror, at his real face with real thought.

"I understand professor," Another beep and Kurt's façade was up and functional. "But nonetheless, you rule!" They smiled for Kurt, knowing he was more than thrilled about his new toy. He could walk out in broad daylight and no one would be the wiser of him being a mutant; mingle, hang out, all of it. Billy was just glad she wouldn't have to see him in the coat anymore, she leaned her chin on her hands smiling for him as the psychic and weather witch left the room. "Can you believe it?" Kurt turned around, a toothy grin threatening to split his face in half.

"Yeah, you look good." He did look good, really good. His furry side wasn't hard on the eyes either-wait, what? "The Prof. does some great work, I'll give him that." Kurt smiled wider if that was possible; Billy smiled back as kindly as she could. "Oh, yeah!" Billy had almost forgotten about the little parcel sitting in front of her. Picking it up, she held it out for Kurt. It was light. "Ororo left this for you."

"Oh." Kurt to the mystery box, curious of its contents he gave it a shake. A soft rustle came out. Putting it down between them, Kurt opened the box. Imagine to his surprise how he found an outfit of black and red, held fast with an X-branded buckle. Both found an excited smile between them as Kurt picked it up. "Cool!" Quick to try it on Kurt put his 'uniform' down, turning off his holo-watch. The annoying coat was just coming off, Kurt turned to see the blonde had nod moved. "You mind?"

"No." An awkward second later "Oh!" Billy scooted her little behind off his bed, backtracking her steps. "Oh, oh…heh heh…" Grabbing for the doorknob, she laughed childishly. "Um…Excuse me!" She ducked behind the door. Sure she was gone, Kurt shimmied out of his coat, but blue eyes were peeking mischievously from the door. "…bye!"

"Billy!" Door slamming shut, Billy giggled herself silly almost skipping through the manor. Unaware of the small smile that snuck across the boy's face as her laugh faded. "Vhat a funny girl."

* * *

A/N:

_For those who don't know what** Lumokinesis **is, it is the ability to mentally alter light particles so that one might be able to generate, manipulate and intensify light at will. This ability can be used to increase one's vision range, bend light around oneself (to turn invisible), perhaps bend light to cast optical illusions, and even fire offensive lasers, rays or bolts of light, of varying heat and intensity (from heat rays to freeze rays), or just concussive light beams. One with this ability may even be able to form solid constructs of light or access the abilities Luminescence (blind foes with extreme light bursts, which are also usually very hot. One with this ability may even be able to glow in the dark) and/or Light Absorption._

_With this as a controlled ability one can increase their surrounding light source and amplify the brightness of light as well change the color of it. Lumokinesis can be confused with Umbrakinesis which is the manipulation of shadows and the ability to decrease the light from a light source. While it is possible for a Lumokinetic to decrease the amount of light they usually tend to only focus on increasing the brightness of the light._

P.S

_Also I'm thinking of Giving Billy a OC friend and honestly...I don't have jack yet. If anyone has a suggestion or idea or even a request, I'm more than happy to take it into consideration. And you will get full credit for it, Writer's honor. _

**Rate and Message, Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Billy._

Billy looked up from her Cosmogirl, detaching the booming headphones from her ears unconcerned with the voice calling in her mind. Living with two psychics you wouldn't be surprised of her reaction of such. "Hey professor, to what do I owe with the head call?" Xavier's voice was clear as a bell as it rung in her psyche. _It seems we are expecting company, get 'dressed' and meet me in the foyer._ Bill turned off her walkman silencing her headphones with a conscious smile.

She opened her closet door pushing her wardrobes aside, drawing out her uniform from inside. Billy dressed quickly, took a quick look in the mirror, grabbed her rose tinted goggles whisked herself out of her room, swaggering her way to the lobby. A fast wind was pushing against the windows, clouds quickly casing the before now dark sky. A flicker of lightning, a crash of thunder and rain was quick to fall. "Billy." Billy smiled taking the steps two at a time as Kurt came up not far behind.

"Vait up." The blonde halted almost on a dime at the base of the stairs, Kurt cut the distance in no time at all. "Vhat's going on?"

"We-" The wind broke through the doors with a loud clatter and a…yell? They turn in surprise to see a flying Todd Tolansky coming haphazardly into the manor. His name fell deafly on her lips as said boy in a shrill yell toppled into Kurt rolling the both of them a ways away from the blonde. In a mid-roll Kurt pushed Todd off, circling each other like a pair of dogs ready to snap at each other.

"Whoa! What are you? Some kind of ratty plush toy?" Let he who is without unusual clothes cast the first stone and Todd was certainly one to talk. Garbed in green and off grey, he looked more like the toad that everyone claimed him to be than he had ever before. A quick whiff from Kurt brought about a disgusted groan and a quick remark.

"The name's Nightcrawler," Kurt quickly pinched his nose. "And at least I don't reek like unvashed lederhosen!"

"You blue-furred freak!" Todd lashed out, leaping at Kurt in testosterone rage. Guess he did not take the 'lederhosen' comment kindly. But Kurt was quicker and ported before Todd even reached the ground. Safe to say Todd was surprised by the small clouds of smoke where Kurt once stood. Kurt came back of course…on the chandelier.

"As you say in America; Nee nah, nee nah, nee nah!" Todd looked up to find Kurt waving down from the lighting.

"That ain't gonna help you boy!" He shook his fist crossly at Kurt, leaping again. Kurt acting quick for a second time jumped off the chandelier and off Todd's back, landing harmlessly handing from the wall before Todd reached the chandelier.

"You're so slow!" Kurt laughed, winking at Todd just to peeve him off crawling across the wall like a spider into the hall. Todd growling angrily jumped down following close behind hopping from wall to wall. "You couldn't catch flies on a vindshield!"

"Fight like a man!" As the two were ricocheting through the halls, Billy was in a stunned stupor. No one could jump like that; there is no way any normal person could jump from the ground floor all the way to the chandelier. That being said, there was only one way Todd Tolansky could have made that leap.

"No way…" Billy's stupor subsided with Storm descending through the still open doors finding the young girl's eyes wide.

"Yes, Tolansky is indeed gifted." Xavier came out at last, the weather witch and the lumokinetic approaching him with questioning eyes. "He **could** be one of us." He seemed to be questioning his own words.

"Sometimes professor, I feel your good heart blinds even **you** from the truth." Ororo's speech however lost its luster to the sounds of broken glass and cracking clay. Kurt and Todd were coming around again, breaking and knocking over everything that was in their way with each bounding leap. Not on purpose of course, but broke them none the less. Bouncing around the lobby now like a pair of wild pin balls.

"You blue little wookie boy, come here!" Off the ceiling. "Ah! Come back here!" Off the wall. "Aw, don't make me-" On and up the stairs. "Don't make me-" On the banisters. "Aw, now you're just trying to tick me off!" Toad shot something green and slimy out of his mouth missing Kurt and breaking the window. Wow, Todd really was a toad.

"Ew." Billy cringed at the amphibious tongue; Kurt laughed jumping again and Todd breaking another window in his wake.

"This test is over." Xavier's voice boomed in the foyer, stopping the two in their tracks. Todd was still on the banisters; Kurt was upside down on the chandelier. "Todd Tolansky does have the special gift of the X gene." Xavier, Ororo and Billy came forth. "He is welcome to join us, if he so desires."

"Only thing I **desire** is blue boy's fuzzy head!" Todd jumped off the banister, latching his tongue around Kurt's arm. Pulling himself the rest of the way Todd grabbed onto Kurt, unable to hold their combined weight both Kurt and Todd fell from the chandelier. Instinct must have taken over as a pall of smoke took the two young mutants away before they hit the floor. The question is, to where?

"Professor…?"

"The Danger room." Of all the places they would go, they had to teleport to an automated deathtrap! "We must hurry, quickly!" Billy was the first to run for the elevator, Xavier and Storm right behind her. The blasted thing didn't seem to move fast enough for the young blonde just about jumping out of her suit to get down there.

Xavier contacted Jean and Scott, they being closer to the danger room then He and the others. They hastily entered the control room Storm and Billy moving without delay to the glass panels, Xavier rolling to the console. "Security code override. Priority X, voice print Charles Xavier." Xavier's fingers raced across the keyboards, quick to rescue the mutants below.

"Confirmed. Shut down in five seconds."

"They'll be charbroiled in five seconds!" Billy grabbed at the panels, pushing at the glass panels opening into the danger room. "Cannonball!"

"Billy!" Ororo's reach was too short, Billy jumped out of the control room hands glowing dangerously. The storm caster went after her pupil. Three laser cannons were destroyed as they came down, however not before one bucked off Kurt like a rodeo bull and blasted at Scott and Todd knocking them into a cold steel wall. Storm toasted it with a thunderbolt.

Slowly, the defense system wound down. Claws and tentacles curled up and retracted inside the walls with the cannons alongside. Billy ran to the closest person blue and fuzzy. "Kurt!" Billy reached for Kurt, but Kurt had reached for her, as well. A little stressed out but otherwise alright. "Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Forget this man!" Todd got back on his feet, spooked all to hell. "I've seen enough! I'm outta here!" Todd hopped out of the danger room in a fright, Scott with the wind knocked out of him, could not stop him.

"Tolansky!" Scott reached out, but like Ororo had it was in vain Todd was already down the hall.

"I got him!" Billy ran after Todd with energy to spare, sprinting after the amphibious teenage boy. "Todd! Todd wait up!" Billy chased him all throughout the manor, the boy could hop she'd give him that much. She followed him all the way up to the ground floor. "Hey! I said wait up!" Still Todd was not listening. "Listen damn it, I. said. STOP!"

Billy tackled Todd in mid-leap, knocking them both through a casement window and crashing into a patio table and breaking it before tumbling to a stop on the lawn, Todd on the ground Billy on his back. "Ow…Ouch." The two sat up unsteadily, patio furniture hurts. Shaking off a dull ache, the two noticed a pair of dark leather boots standing in front of them. The boots were attached to denim dressed legs attached to a gruffly looking fellow wearing a cowboy hat. "Huh?"

Todd glared at the man, the man flexed his arms and the two teens grabbed each other in fright as three symmetrical blades sprouted from his knuckles…on each hand. "Going somewhere?" He tipped his hat with his left hand blades, revealing piercing brown eyes. Nose flaring as if he smelled something foul…oh wait, Todd's here. Billy and Todd shrunk back.

"No Logan!" Said stranger and teenagers looked up; Xavier appeared on the second story balcony. "Let him go." Billy and Todd looked at the stranger, now named Logan seeing him staring back. He flexed again, the blades retracted with a sharp slicing sound, his stare turning to a glare towards Todd. Todd in fear smiled poorly in a desperate attempt in a peaceful leave. Logan stepped aside with a gravely sigh, holding his hand out. Showing him out. Not waiting for him to change his mind, Todd hopped off, leaving the premises.

"Wait!"

"It's alright, Billy." Xavier said, stopping her from following. "Another time."

"I came back here cause I smelled trouble brewing." Logan addressed the Professor, sniffing the air again. "Course, maybe it was just stink boy there." Logan pointed behind him where Toad disappeared.

"I wish it was." Xavier was disappointed Todd Tolansky would not join their school, but it was not all a lost cause. Looking down at the gruff figure he smiled. "Welcome home, old friend. We've missed you." Logan's softened into a light smirk, pleased to be back.

"Um…excuse me?" Attention came back to the blonde haired teenager sitting awkwardly on the grass. "I don't mean to ruin the moment…but could someone help me up?" Billy asked lamely, an embarrassed flush across her cheeks. "I…I lost all the strength in my legs." Billy was so frightened by Logan's entrance she couldn't stand up. Logan raised his brow in disbelief, darkening Billy's flushed face. "…Please?" Hearing Xavier laughing to himself didn't help either.

Another gravely sigh, Logan threw Billy over his shoulders like a burlap sack. Billy making a small 'eep' as he gracelessly did so. She wasn't expecting the royal treatment, but a little dignity would have been nice. Billy resting her chin in her gloved hand, glaring faintly at the back of his cowboy hat. "Thanks."

A grunt was her only reply as Logan carried her roughly back into the house.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" Scott and Kurt froze, standing in the pantry with two cans of Fizzy Fruit Frenzies in hand. Billy stood in the pantry door, glaring openly at the two, forefinger pointed dangerously at them. "I caught you red handed, you thieving weasels." The boys turned, Billy shaking her head. "Taking my soda, unbelievable." She took Scott's can popping the can's tabs she took a sip, letting out satisfied baby burp. "I expected more from you Scotty." Billy winked, leaning over and grabbing a bag of cheddar flavored popcorn, bopping Scott on the forehead once with it.

"Hey!"

"Naughty!" Billy walked out of the pantry. "I'm telling Jean." Quickly she put her popcorn in the microwave. Scott stepped out quietly throwing a quick glance at Billy, the blonde stuck out her tongue blowing a big wet raspberry at him. He gave a 'humph' and left the kitchen, Kurt peeking out of the pantry. Billy looked back doing a quick double take. "What? I said I expected more from **him**." Reaching into the cupboard she pulled out a big bowl. "You," She said distinctly, "I like you, so it's okay."

"You don't like Scott?"

"I didn't say that." She cut in sharply. "I like Scotty boy, I just like you more." Billy admitted honestly. Kurt grinned. Billy grinned back, taking her now finished popcorn out of the microwave. "Besides, it's fun to mess with him."

"If you say so."

"I do." Billy emptied the bag into the bowl, throwing the crumpled bag effortlessly into a waste bin. Picking up the bowl she flashed Kurt her pearly whites. "I'm going to watch a movie; you want to watch it with me?"

"Really?" Kurt looked surprised in that moment.

"Totally."

"Vhat's the movie?"

"Little Shop of Horrors." Billy liked old movies. She would watch them all the time with her mother when she was little and she never really stopped. Even after she was thrown out, Billy never stopped watching them. "It's a classic; funny characters, talking killer plants. You'll love it." Kurt was puzzled.

"Is it funny or scary?" Billy tapped her lip, figuring the best way to explain.

"A little bit of both." She shrugged lightly, grabbing her soda and heading for the den, Kurt behind her more or less interested in this so called movie. "It originally was supposed to be a horror movie and all, but they figured it would be better as a comedy so they added a few musical numbers, some dance moves and some slapstick shenanigans here and there." Billy did a quick dance step for emphasis making Kurt laugh a little. "It's cheesy but in the best way." The two settled on the couch, Kurt taking a handful of popcorn. "There are some killer scenes too. You'd really have to see it to get it."

Kurt raised his hand and made a thumbs up, his mouth full his words would be unrecognizable looking like blue squirrel. It was so cute Billy had to fight down a giggle. She grabbed the remote and started the movie. For the first part, Billy was right. It was cheesy, the effects were retro and plot was uber corny, but all in all Kurt didn't mind watching it. The talking plant was pretty cool.

Billy being the outgoing person she was she would sing a few verses from every song, do a few moves from the couch, and point out all the good parts when she wasn't laughing at any which scene or remark. It was natural, not uncomfortable. "You really like ze movies, ja?" Billy smiled.

"I grew up near Hollywood. Movies are pretty big there." Her smile widened, slumping back into the couch. "I spent my childhood walking down the Hollywood walk of fame. My friends and I would hang out at coffee shops with wannabe actresses and supermodels with legs up to their neck, with talent agents on every other street looking for the next big thing." Ah, Billy remembered it well. "Half my life I dreamt I was the next Baywatch lifeguard." Billy couldn't see it, but a pale blush crossed across Kurt's temples.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but my parents didn't want that for me." Her smile went sour, her blue eyes icy. "They wanted what all parents wanted. They wanted me to go to college and be a doctor or a lawyer, a real big business big shot." She laughed frostily, tangling her fingers against her scalp. "Funny how things change."

"…" The movie was still playing but neither was watching anymore at least not with the same comfort as before. Billy's mind was elsewhere and Kurt was watching Billy with concern in his golden eyes. The blonde stewed in a silent anger, glaring at the TV screen as if it were who she was really angry at, but they were clear across the continent. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the attitude down for another time.

With a deep sigh and a broken smile she glanced at her blue friend.

"Well, who needs all that drama anyway?" Billy turned up the volume and went back to watching the movie. "I got it great here, what more could a girl ask for?"

Kurt was surprised. For that brief instant, he saw the angry part of Billy's character. She was hurt, he realized. She was hurt and angry and parents were playing a major role in the part. Come to think of it, she never mentioned them the night before. Not once. Whatever they did it wasn't something she was going to forgive anytime soon. Kurt had a pretty good guess as to what.

"Zhey didn't take it vell, did zhey?" Billy looked at him, no smile, no friendly peace, just looked at him. She found herself hiding her eyes, staring away knuckles white against her cheek.

"…No." She said. "No they didn't."

"Vhat did zhey do?"

"Who cares, god knows they don't."

"Do you talk to zhem?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Not a word."

"Do you vant to?"

"Not. At. All."

Kurt stared at her for the longest time.

"Stop it. You're making me feel self-conscious." Billy turned her head cracking a smile. Kurt smiled back scratching the back of his neck.

"S-sorry." Billy looked up and laughed.

"Don't be." She leaned over and pinched his cheek. "Ugh, you are just so cute I can't stand it!" Bashfully Kurt smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"D-danke." Billy smiled sitting back on her end of the couch.

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to the movie, this is the best part!"

Billy and Kurt finished the movie happily, Billy laughing and Kurt making fun, pretending to be a man eating plant. Ororo watched them quietly outside the den, smiling briefly before looking at a thin white envelope in her hands. Between her fingers she could see in printed letter: **Billy A. Quinn**. Ororo held the letter up, looking at it and Billy back and forth for a time. The young girl giggled running around the couch as Kurt made a fake attempt to eat her. Ororo watched a moment longer before tucking the letter away.

Ororo walked off quietly, letting them be. She would be sure to dispose of the letter later.

* * *

_Sorry it took me this long, my readers._

_I had some writer's block, mostly about how I would start this chapter...It took a while. But with it I managed to make something special to go with it. I managed to draw a rough sketch of Billy, I'm an Artist as well as a attempted writer. So if you want to take a peeky-poo. the link is:_

_.com/gallery/#/d2tl2l0_

_Well, after all that writing and being it so early in the morning I'm turning in._

_I'll have another chapter out as soon as I can._

_Reviews are welcome, I really love to hear what you guys have to say._

_ta ta loves._


	6. Chapter 6

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Billy."

"Pretty please?"

"Come now Billy, this is childish."

"PLEASE?" Billy was jumping up and down, hands interlaced in a begging gesture before the Professor. She caught word-cornering Ororo that Xavier and Jean were to go and see to another mutant whose powers have come forth. And like any other person, she did not want to be left out. "I really want to go. Can't I come?" She dropped to her knees, fingers crossed and cupping her chin, bottom lip stuck out in a full pout and eyes large and glistening. "Please?"

Xavier shook his head, humored by her persistence.

"As charming as it sounds, Jean and I are more than enough to handle this." Xavier patted her head; Billy glared lightly under his palm. "Besides, you have school."

"Jean has school too."

"Yes, but Jean is more qualified for this particular case." Relinquishing Billy's blonde head Xavier smiled. "Next time, perhaps."

"Promise?" Billy pouted, Xavier laughed.

"We'll see." Taking that, Billy stood dusting off her pants.

"Alright." Tucking her arms behind her back, she tilted to the right, hair falling to the side. "But I'm the first one to say hi when he or she gets here, right?" She asked.

"Of course." Xavier tucked some files into an expensive looking briefcase with a smile. "I'll even let you pick out her room." He rolled passed Billy, leaving his clue as to their new guest.

"Sweet!" Billy perked up, a chance to decorate not one to turn down. "I can't wait!" She loped after the Professor grabbing her schoolbag by the door. "What's she like? What is her favorite color? What kind of things is she into?" Billy's mind was abuzz with possibilities. "Oh man I've got so much to do!"

"I'm sure Ororo will be more than happy to lend a hand." Billy nodded somewhat lost in her thoughts. "For now, you best wake Kurt and be off to school. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?" Billy cringed at the thought of dragon lady Darkholme, a chill crawling up her spine.

"Oh right." Facing a power hungry principal's fury was not on Billy's things to do today. "I better get moving!" Her lope turned into a full run, waving at Xavier who was making his way to the elevator. "Bye Professor! Have fun!" Billy raced down the corridors quick to wake up her fuzzy friend. Something that Billy was **very** creative with. "Kurt babe, it's time to get up!" She flew through Kurt's bedroom door Broadway style; face glowing and in one fluid motion jumped onto Kurt's bed, still standing. Kurt groaned tiredly hugging his pillow to himself snuggling deeper into his covers. "Ready for your close up, bubala?"

"…" Kurt blearily opened an eye, seeing Billy pretending to hold a camera standing over him. "It's too early, Mädchen." Kurt then tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh…" Billy pointed to his alarm clock. "I don't think so." Kurt looked. With a groan, Kurt threw his blankets over Billy's head. Shortly blind, she flopped into a sitting position, sitting on the heels of her sneakers. "Aw…did someone try to pull another all night homework rush again?" Billy asked playfully peeking out of the blankets at Kurt messily dressing. A weary grunt proved her question true. "Poor baby."

"I'm still getting used to ze American system, your measurements are not vhat I am used to." Billy nodded, both he and she were in the same geometry class and his marks were not the best so to speak.

"Right, right. You use the metric system." Kurt nodded shrugging on his button tee over his shoulders. Billy tapped her chin in thought. "Maybe Scott can help you out?" She suggested. "He's pretty good at math and could probably set you straight."

"Vhat about you?"

"Me?" Billy laughed briefly. "I'm alright but I wouldn't trust me with someone else's grades." She picked up his bag, throwing it at him. "You ready to go?"

"Almost. You zhink we can stop for breakfast on ze way?" Billy brow raised as Kurt slung his bag on his shoulder.

"Let me guess: breakfast burger gut bombs?" Kurt nodded excitedly. In the past few days of Kurt's stay here, he had grown to crave American fast food. Of one, in particular the burger gut bombs sold a ways down the road. Now, Billy loved junk food as much as the next sugar driven teenager; she had Twinkies and candy bars stashed away in her room. And truth be told she liked the occasional gut bomb on the way to school. However, time wise it would be cutting it a little close. "I don't know…"

"It's on ze vay."

"Yeah, but they take forever to make."

"Come on, I'll by you one. My treat." Billy's stomach gurgled quietly hearing the offer, that and the face he was making made it harder to say no. "Please?"

"Oh…" They shouldn't, she knew they shouldn't…but it couldn't hurt just to grab a bite before class would it? "Ok, but just a quick run and that's it!" Billy being his enabler, Kurt grabbed her wrist and 'poofed' out of the manor. Teleporting straight away to a small-secluded area nearby the Gut Bomb burger joint. True to his word, Kurt ordered and paid for both their meals and after about oh, **ten** **minutes of waiting**, Billy and Kurt were gunning it eating on the run for Bayville high.

"Ah! Late again!" Kurt looked at his watch frantically, same hand pulling at Billy's arm awkwardly. Kurt stuffed his gut bomb whole into his mouth, looking around to see nobody around and teleporting them closer to the school. Just barely away from the main doors. All they had to do was just get to the doors and- "Miss Darkholme!" Billy ducked behind Kurt, avoiding the principal's icy stare. Kurt was not as fortunate, principal Darkholme snatched his wrist taking a good look at his watch.

"Hm? Watch isn't slow." Her glare got colder if possible. "Must be you." Billy unconsciously shrunk down as Darkholme looked over Kurt's shoulder at the young blonde-haired woman. "And look here, Miss Quinn too? What a surprise?"

"Eh heh…" Principal Darkholme poked her forefinger at Kurt's chest repetitively.

"Another tardy from either of you, and I'm enrolling you in my after school group." The threat made Kurt's gut bomb go down with an almost painful gulp.

"Hey!" Scott stepped out, rescuing them from Darkholme's scolding. "Light a fire under it guys! Your teacher sent me to look for you." Scott taking them both by the shoulders quickly ushered them to the doors. "Miss Darkholme." Opening the doors and out of earshot he said. "Stopped off for another breakfast burger gut bomb, didn't you?" Scott pushed them through.

"Vhat can I say, it's an addiction."

"And lets face it," Billy's finger's curled under Kurt's jaw, giving it a squeeze. "I can't say no to this face, too cute."

Scott groaned rolling his eyes behind his ruby shades.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there is no way Dumptruck has a chance against Tchaikovsky! That guy is getting creamed Saturday." Billy jeered leading the way back to the manor after a long and uneventful day at school. Scott hot behind and Kurt bringing up the rear.

"No way. Dumptruck is gonna knock Tchaikovsky out of the ring easy." Now it's already been said that Scott and Billy hardly see eye to eye, however unbelievably they did share one common ground other than their mutant abilities. Professional wrestling. What, you don't think girls watch wrestling? They do so.

"Yeah right, in his dreams when Tchaikovsky knocks him out maybe!"

"You're crazy." The blonde light caster spun around radically pointing a dangerous finger at the brunette haired boy.

"And you're off your rocker if you think that lightweight's gonna last two minutes against the all time champ, so there!" Sticking out her tongue, she gave the oldest of the three a quick raspberry. Scott looked at her with momentary disbelief, Kurt trying his best to hide his laugh beside him.

"Very mature, Billy."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Insane, maybe?" Billy naturally gave Scott a look as he took the lead before sticking her tongue out at the back of his head. "I saw that."

"So?"

"Grow up." At this Billy smirked, catching up to old bazooka eyes and flicking him lightly on the nose.

"Never gonna happen, Scotty boy." Scott's would be repartee drowned out under a rumbling motor. Turning their heads, a burly man on a massive motorcycle almost ran the three teenagers over if not they had the common sense to get out of the way. The motorcyclist made no effort whatsoever to see for their wellbeing, he just rode that roaring Harley right into town. "What the hell is his hurry?"

The boys shrugged, dismiss it and walking onto the manor grounds. Billy looked back at the now empty road a moment longer before again running after her friends. "Okay, all things aside can you do me a solid and tape the match for me, Scotty? Ororo and I are going out to get a few things later and-"

Another rumbling motor and squealing tires Logan flew down the driveway breezing by them. What caught the blonde-haired girl's eye was he was attired in his X-suit. Okay, something is going down and if Wolverine was in the mix, it was going to be one hell of a party. Kurt must have had the same thought because he said. "Vhat's up vith Logan?"

"Whoa. That man is packing some serious attitude." Both Kurt and Billy shared a somewhat excited grin before looking at Scott with the same look.

"Vant to fallow him?" It did not take much to persuade their senior.

"Let's go!" Excited and eager they raced over to the garage, the door opening up revealing a small number of vehicles inside. Kurt keenly focused on the black armored van that was dead center.

"Should ve take ze X van?"

"Uh…a lower profile, I think." Scott lifted and lowered his hand, giving emphasis to his words before loping towards a sleek red hotrod convertible hopping into it, as if he was too cool to use the door. "And cooler besides." A quick animated laugh and Billy was racing to get in, jumping in as Scott had. Turning the engine on, Scott looked to the only one not in the car. "You coming?"

Kurt teleported, squeezing in the passenger's seat with Billy arm draped behind her. "Hit it." Scott hit the gas and the teenage-packed convertible was off after Logan. Already having a head start, it was not hard to keep a low profile and not be discovered by the man with superior senses as he rode into Bayville. However Logan may have had more of a head start than they had thought, somewhere in the bustling blocks of town. The metal-clawed mutant was nowhere to be seen.

Leaning out of the car, Kurt tried to catch sight of Logan or being dressed, as he was Wolverine. But alas, he had eluded them. "Ah, I lost him!" Aggravated, Kurt hit the side of Scott's car.

"Hey, hey! Watch the door panel." Scott scolded Kurt, worried of his precious convertible. "They're smudge resistant, not dent resistant." Billy rolled her eyes, and doing so got a glimpse of black and orange.

"Guys look! There he is!" Billy pointing up at parking structure, Scott and Kurt saw Wolverine standing at the top looking alert and searching for something. He must have found what he was looking for because he disappeared on the roof.

Only to have a familiar looking Harley drive over the edge and right over their heads. Billy was suddenly sandwiched between the two boys in a tight arm lock, it would have been something she'd brag about later if not for the fact they needed to do so in order for Kurt to teleport them out of danger. They poofed out of the red convertible as the motorcycle came down smashing into it. Scott was right, it really was not dent proof. A free tire crashed last as they poofed back just outside of the now damaged car.

"My car!"

"Be thankful it wasn't you." Billy said, seeing the top of his car completely smashed in. Loud crashes of concrete and metal came from inside the parking complex. "Come on," Billy reached for her bag, pulling out her X-suit. "The party's starting without us." They needed no encouragement as they disguised themselves and rushed up the levels.

Meanwhile, Logan was pinned between a support beam and a car. The burly man from before pushing the car into him, his hair sand colored and long with fangs and claws towering over Logan. "One shall fall by the other's hand, our destiny we can't change it." Sabertooth recited this, crushing the car against his longtime foe. It was all Wolverine could do to keep the car from pressing him into a pancake.

"I didn't know you went for that philosophy mumbo jumbo." His voice gruff and strained things were not looking good for him.

"Hey hairball!" Cyclops announced their appearance, Nightcrawler on his left, Lumonai on his right, his destructive eyes locked on Sabertooth. "I got your destiny right here!" Cyclops blasted the surprised Sabertooth into an off green van. Wolverine now free from the crushing force pushed the car off him. Nightcrawler and Lumonai lunged forward, Nightcrawler teleported, body slamming into Sabertooth bouncing off the bigger mutant like a rubber ball and flopping on the floor.

"Typical." Sabertooth stalked over him angrily, a beastly snarl came out has he towered over Nightcrawler about to tear him apart. Five bright blasts hit him rapid fire, knocking him back into the van. Sabertooth's face a mask of rage looked fiercely at Lumonai glaring daggers through her goggles, fists bright and armed.

Wolverine rushed back into the fight, tackling Sabertooth away from the younger mutants and into an elevator. Sabertooth kicked Wolverine off him and out of the elevator, the slicing sound of Wolverine's claws coming out following him. Wolverine lunged again; the elevator doors closed before he could reach his enemy. His adamantium claws sliced through the doors, but the elevator withdraw down.

"A taste of things to come, Wolverine." Sabertooth's voice echoed up the shaft. Wolverine glared down the shaft as the others gathered behind him.

"Ha! Ve showed him!" Proud they had one so quickly, Kurt crossed his arms coolly. "Ve are ze X-men!" Logan turned around and glared through his mask.

"I don't fight your battles, so don't fight mine." Logan turned to go.

"Ah, he loves us."

Scott scoffed, crossing his arms. "Oh yeah, big time."

"I think he took it pretty well, actually." Billy pushed her goggles up under her bangs, resting her hands on her hips. "At least he wasn't growling at us, that's good right?" Both boys looked at each other, knowing she had a point. "See, good thing." Her smile flashing to grin, she lifted her white glove to look at her watch. "And I got to skedaddle on out of here." Pulling her glove back down Billy got running. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Later." Leaving Scott and Kurt to find their own way considering how Scott's car was scrapped, Billy ran down the complex picking up her bag she had hidden away, quickly changing back into her normal clothes and fishing out her cell phone. Stepping out of the complex Billy pressed speed dial and waited.

"Billy dear, I was beginning to worry." Ororo's voice held a light sarcasm, one Billy was glad she had.

"Sorry Ororo, I got a little caught up in something and forgot about the time." The blonde-haired girl rubbed the back of head, laughing awkwardly as her bad sense of time had reared its ugly head yet again.

"Fair enough. Where are you, child?" Billy flicked back her bangs, getting an idea where she was. Recognizing a few landmarks, she easily replied. "I'm a few blocks away from the mall. Is it okay if I meet you there?" It would definitely save her a lot of time from running to the manor only to drive back again. "Seeing as I'm closer and all?"

"Of course. I will be there shortly."

"Okay. Tootles." Billy flipped her phone closed and shoved it onto her pocket with a happy vigor. Walking down the sidewalk in stride, her mind abuzz with ideas for their new guest. Feeling giddy, it was all Billy could do not to skip down the street. She would have to make the room pop if she wanted to make this girl feel welcome.

She had a **lot** of shopping to do.

* * *

"That looks good…" Billy stood in a vacant room in the manor now adorned in bright warm colors and other fine things, frantically making the final additions. Now she was putting up a popular boy band poster. "But maybe it would look better over here." Taking it down, she tried another part of the room. "No, that won't work, maybe here." Billy took it down again and tried hanging it above the head of the bed, jumping on the mattress like a rabbit. "It's better, but…" Drumming her fingers on her chin, she looked at the room in many directions. "What about here? No, wait. Here is better. Up here? No, that's no good. Maybe-"

"Now, now Billy." Ororo consoled her young student, stepping up behind her resting her hands on Billy's shoulders. "You've done more than enough here, the room is stunning. I'm sure she'll be overjoyed with what you've done."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"I hope so, the Professor didn't really give me any idea what kind of things she was into." Billy glanced at the poster than to her mentor. "I'm winging it big time here." Billy looked at the poster again, lifting it a little closer to her face. "I'm not even sure if she likes this band." Ororo laughed, patting her shoulder.

"Then I suppose we can hang it in your room." Billy scrunched up her nose.

"Are you kidding? EW, these guys are total sellouts! No way!" Ororo let Billy have a trivial look.

"Then why are you giving it to her?" Billy grinned.

"Because even with my obvious distaste, they are a very popular band and most girls love'em to death." Ororo laughed lightly, Billy grinning cheekily.

"You are just full of surprises, Billy dear."

"Don't I know it." Billy laughed, looking thoughtfully at the poster. "You know what; I'll just leave this on the bed." Her mind made up, Billy put the said poster at the end of the bed, next to a small pink paper bag tied closed by a pink ribbon. "I'll let her figure out where to put it."

"A wonderful idea."

"I know, my genius surprises even me." She put on a proud façade; fingers fanned across her forehead. Ororo laughed, shaking her head. "What, too much?"

"Not at all."

The door opened, Ororo and Billy face towards Xavier, Jean, and a young blue-eyed brown-haired girl coming in. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, two dark brown locks were cradling the sides of her face, and a thin pink sweater hung closely on her torso, held fast with one button revealing a cream-colored undershirt beneath it with Capri jeans and sandals and a beaded chain necklace around her neck. Billy smiled, watching them come in. "Welcome back, Professor. Jean."

"Hello Billy, I trust you didn't give Ororo too much trouble while I was gone?"

"Nope. It's been smooth sailing." Billy smoothed her hand through the air. "We got the joint all nice and pretty for our guest of honor here." She waved around the room, showing off her hard work. "Is this cool or what?" Xavier with a warm knowing smile turned to their newcomer standing nervously behind him.

"I hope you don't mind I had Ororo and Billy arrange this for you, Kitty?" Kitty looked around, seeing her accommodations moving past the two telepaths. Billy and Ororo greeted her with welcoming smiles.

"Wow…" She was surprised, anyone would have been. However, it was the amazement in her eyes that made Billy's day. She liked what she saw, Billy's taste in decoration was not for not. "This is so nice."

"Thank you." Billy said before reaching for the small pink bag on the bed and presenting it to Kitty. "From me to you, a little something to welcome you by." Still surprised, Kitty took the small present. Pulling the pink ribbon free, she opened it. From inside, Kitty pulled out a small stuffed pink bunny with small glossy eyes and a button nose. Kitty smiled at the small bunny, the fur plush beneath her fingers, the stuffed toy was adorable. Kitty looked up to see Billy sharing the same smile.

"Welcome to the X-men, Kitty."

* * *

**_Another chapter._**

**_I finally figured out a codename for Billy, Lumonai (Loo-mon-i) Just wanted to throw a little creativity in there. _**

**_I hoped you all enjoyed it. Comments and critiques are always welcome._**

**_I'll write the next one as soon as I can._**

**_Ta ta, lovelies._**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

* * *

A calm cool rested over the Xavier Mansion, the cricket's chirp and night bird's call gave a peaceful quiet as the night seemed undisturbed. Inside however, was a different story. A stifled clatter almost inaudible stirred in the mansion's ventilation. A grate rustled and rattled disappearing into the air vent. A body garbed in deepest black crawled out in its place, landing soundlessly on the attic floor.

"Impressive." A disconnected voice quietly applauded. "You got past the automated defenses by using the air vents." The intruder was quick scanning the room, sniffing the air. "But you won't get past me!" Dressed for combat, Storm stepped out from the support beams. Summoned winds pushed violently through the windows bursting harshly into the attic. The intruder quickly jumped back air vents and closing the grate behind him. Hastily trying to escape the way he came in. "Testing me, hm?" Amused, Storm's eyes followed the patter of him crawling through the ducts. The storm caster smiled summoning her powers, the wind easily up its master as lightning danced and flashed around her body. "Alright then, its time you remembered why they call me Storm."

Storm clouds rolled dark over the manor, thunder and lightning following suit. Wind and water rushed from the clouds, washing fast down the chimney, strong rapids filling the air ducts. The intruder had little to no time at all as he was swept away by the rapids tossing him ruthlessly into the Danger room. The water puddled across the training room's floor as he washed up dead center.

"You look a little flushed." Storm stood proudly in the control room, looking down on him like a bird of prey. "And the forecast isn't good." For whatever bizarre reason he thought he could, the intruder lunged for the control room. An unnatural wind knocked him off his course, the air so cold the water temperature dropped drastically. Freezing in a sheet of ice as his back hit the wall, encasing him completely as he fell to the floor.

Miraculously, covered in ice he stiffly struggled to stand the ice only hindering him to some extent. "Now that…was cold." Ice shattered and broke off him with incredible force, flying off his body like feathers. Storm was undeterred by his resilience, leisurely activating more of the Danger room's defenses.

"Then let's warm you up." Compartments opened and a laser sprung forward, immediately firing at the black clad intruder. In one great leap he avoided the laser's fire extending three long metallic claws from his fists landing atop of the laser and out of its range stabbing his claws into it. The contact caused a combustible reaction; the laser exploded sending him flying across the room, his clothes in tatters as he landed on his feet.

"Got to connect first, got any other party tricks?" Another panel opened in the center of the floor, rising and revealing three rotating mechanical arms extending their spinning prongs in attack. He jumped back from one rotation before jumping back into the mid-sector, piercing his claws into the circuitry dragging it sharply through the wiring, jumping back as it sparked.

"Stop." At Xavier's command the mechanical arms slowed their rotation, the Danger room's defenses shutting down. The intruder retracted his claws. "It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine."

"Hey," The intruder scoffed pulling off his mask, revealing Logan under the mask as he walked around the machines making his way to the control room. "When I give a demo, I give a demo."

"Is that demo as in demolish or demonstration?" Inside the control room Scott and the others were watching and observing the train of events. "What was the point?" Some were less attentive than others.

"The point, young Cyclops," Storm replied, analyzing the systems before turning to the students. "Was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems." Storm walked across the room briskly to another monitor. The control room's doors opened.

"That's right, bub." Logan walked in, the paneled doors closing behind him. "And I'd say that ours needs a little work."

"Yeah, why else would we have Logan run around in a ninja suit?" Scott turned away from Storm's analysis, glaring dryly at Billy as she popped a few kernels of popcorn into her mouth. "I thought your eyes were dangerous, not blind."

"Zhat vas tight!" Kurt exclaimed happily, taking handfuls of popcorn from Billy's bowl while hanging upside down from the ceiling with his tail. "I give it two thumbs up!" Billy muffled a laugh with popcorn as Kurt waved two fuzzy blue thumbs up still suspended upside down.

Jean shook her head as Logan grunted walking past them.

Watching the video Storm brought up from the security cameras. "The vents were pretty easily breeched. Gonna need to fix that." He managed to go through the vents easily without tripping the motion scanners. "Maybe electrify 'em, or install poison gas sprayers."

"Wolverine." Ororo gave him a scolding look for even mentioning such dangerous methods.

"Alright, alright." Logan crossed his arms let down his ideas were shot down. "Knock out gas then." One could laugh at Logan's attempt to compromise, however laugh with caution. Some people like their faces where they are. A shiver and a groan brought Kitty to everyone's attention. With Kitty being the newest member of the group, she was having a difficult time adjusting to the mutant experience. Not everyone's eager to jump in the mutant train at first.

"Is it just me or is anyone else seriously freaked by all this?" Kitty was given several stares, each was different but they were giving her the same answer. Everyone was well accustomed to the way of things. Unlike Kitty, put off by the whole thing. "Oh, right. It's just me then?" This girl… "Great." Was seriously off to a rocky start.

"Relax, Kitty. You'll be fine." With a puff of smoke, Billy was quick to find her popcorn suddenly missing along with Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt reappeared on Kitty's right, sitting cross-legged one of the many terminals linked to the Danger room's systems, Billy's stolen popcorn in his lap.

"Ve are right beside you." He teleported again, taking Kitty's left now, casually leaning back on his elbows now holding said popcorn up with his tail. "Popcorn?" Kitty unprepared for Kurt's flash show, jumped back with a yelp.

"Vhoops." That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Realizing over eagerness he was quick to right his wrong sitting up straight with a nervous laugh. "Sorry." He hopped off the terminal. "Next zime I'll honk before I port." Even with an apologetic gesture that some would find absolutely adorable Kurt wasn't making any positive headway with the reluctant Kitty who turned away crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever." Kitty turned to face the others tucking her hands behind her back in a modest gesture, "Look guys, it's late. If it's no biggy to you," Kitty sighed slowly fazing down through the floor. Kitty could move through matter, you see. "I'm gonna like drop out." Kitty casually disappeared through the floor, leaving everyone else to stare at where she had once been.

"Ah…She's fully not into ze fuzzy dude." Kurt shook his head before it hung low in a small depression. "Not zhat I really blame her."

"Ah, she's just bugging, don't worry about it." Billy quickly crossed the room, wrapping her arm around his back resting her hand on his upper arm before giving him a reassuring squeeze. "The girl's just having a hard time grasping the true blue totally awesome awesomeness that is you." Billy made way with a toothy grin, squeezing a little tighter. "She doesn't know what she's missing."

"She just needs time, Kurt." Jean cut in; taking Kurt's other side resting her hand on his opposite shoulder. "She'll come around."

"X-men," Xavier's voice was loud and urgent as he rolled into the control room, his expression was equally if not more so. "We have an emergency. Scott, get the Black Bird prepped for launch and since it's a weekend, assemble the full team." Scotty boy didn't miss a beat.

"Yes sir. What's the mission?"

"Cerebro had detected a new mutant in Caldecott County, Mississippi." The roomed filled with abuzz curiosity. "My mental impression from the scene indicated a highly disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well." Everyone could feel the seriousness of the situation without question as Xavier looked at them with the utmost priority. "X-men, we have a rogue."

The significance of the situation weighed heavy in the air, they were quick to move. Suiting up while Jean and Billy dragged a rather reluctant and fussy Kitty from her room they rushed into the Black bird and after a short heated debate of piloting the jet Kurt was at the controls and the X-men were clear for a screaming takeoff through the underground Launchpad, through the waterfall entrance and over the manor in one smooth sweep.

"Stealth mode stable, leveling off at zen zhousand feet." Kurt studied the controls manning the altitudes and speeds. Not showing any sign of nervousness, it anything Kurt was having the time of his life.

"Steady…" Scott sat beside him at the controls, keeping an eye on his co-pilot. "Now hold it right there, and…you've got it!" Hard to believe he'd only just started flying…the simulator back at the manor was proof of that. "Nice job, Kurt." Scott gave Kurt impressed thumbs up. "You'll make a pilot yet."

"Heh, zhanks." Kurt laughed letting his ego swell, leaning back into his seat resting his head over his arms, steering the Black Bird with his…feet.

"Or maybe not." In the back of the jet, several of the others reached for their harnesses at the same time. "I've logged our flight plan with the F.A.A. we're cleared through to Jackson, we'll take the van from there."

"Good, your picking up logistics quickly, Scott." Xavier voiced his approval; Scott smiled and turned back to the controls, out of earshot of the girl gossip in the back.

"Scott seems so like…together!" Over her drama in the Danger Room, Kitty was practically gushing over Scott with puppy eyes and girlish sighs watching dreamily her chin in her hand. "So cool and he's kind of cute." Billy did her best to hide a snort under her gloved hand rolling her eyes before staring out the cockpit window. That didn't stop wondering eyes from looking.

"Cute?" Jean looked at the brunette with disbelief. Billy's snort quickly turned into a whispered laughing fit. "Uh, stiff maybe." Billy's composure grew harder and hard to control as Jean looked at Scott or at least the back of his head. "Exacting definitely, but…hmm," Jean considered Kitty's point of view, grasping her chin lightly in thought. "You know, from a certain angle…" Before Billy could bust her gut, Kurt crestfallen by their words did what any testosterone-crazed teenager would do, something stupid.

Before anyone was the wiser, Kurt teleported out of the cockpit and onto the jet nose. His brash thinking was short lived; he managed to stand for a few moments outside before the speed of the jet and the air current sent him flying back. Fortunately Kurt was quick enough to teleport himself back to the safety of the cockpit, the momentum he gained however sent him careening through the cockpit crash-landing upside down in Kitty's seat, with Kitty still in it.

"Oh boy…" Billy face palmed shaking her head.

"Kurt, the Black Bird is not the place to be fooling around." Xavier scolded looking back as Kitty unceremoniously pushed Kurt off of her and onto the floor. "You frightened Kitty." Kurt got up quickly a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry Kitty." Kitty wasn't having any of it.

"J-just like," Kitty unfastened her harness hastily. "Stay away from me!" Kurt stood crushed as Kitty got as far away from him as she could to the front of the plane. The mood of the plane taking a new turn killed Billy's fit, Watching Kurt fall into a depression by Kitty's appall, looking back and forth a moment or so with a quirked brow.

"Wow." She quipped quickly crossing her arms behind her head crossing her legs in the same fashion a kidding smile tickling her lips. "Give her some stilettos, a latte and a Gucci bag and could be from my hometown." Her words did little to lighten his spirits. Kurt slumped in Kitty's previous seat with a dejected look, making Billy's jester grin fall like stone sitting straight with concerned eyes.

Logan, neutral up until this point watched the scene play before him with obvious distaste rolling his eyes from the drama and angst. "Kids."

* * *

"Alright, stakeout!" Logan curbed a loud groan in his throat squeezing the steering wheel as the bouncing blonde excitedly looked over his shoulder. "This is so cool! I totally feel like Charlie's Angels right now!" The second time, Logan wasn't as strong as he glared at Billy. "Eep!" an involuntary squeak and she was gone. Yeah, he still got it.

"This really necessary?" Hiding the Black Bird and taking a van was one thing, but sitting in what could very well be puke green minivan outside of a hospital didn't sit well with Logan. Especially dressed the way they were. The girls mentioned Cos-play as a cover but a quick glare from Logan quickly killed that idea much to their pouting chagrin.

"Yes, Logan. The boy Cody is the key to finding our rogue." Xavier in the seat behind him and Kurt, Kitty and Billy sitting around him, the psychic quickly concentrated on the task at hand, focusing his powers. "But he's unconscious and his mind is elusive. To isolate his memory patterns I need someone…on the inside." The professor focused harder as Jean worked quickly incognito to strengthen the link to the supposed boy inside. One to which this new mutant accidently put into a comatose with nothing more than a mere touch which made the matters all the more serious.

It was a race against time and this kid already had a long head start, waiting impatiently as Xavier probed the boy's mind for some clue as to where this "rogue" was heading.

Sure enough Xavier didn't have to dig around long before he sent them out in the general direction. The mutant had a cocktail of memories both hers and the boy Cody's to muddle the professor's idea of an exact location. This wasn't proving to be an easy matter. Xavier sent out Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat to scope out the area, leaving Cyclops Storm, Lumonai and Jean Grey on standby. All was quiet except the general noise of the city and the tap, tap tapping of Lumania's boots.

"What's taking them so long?"

"Patience, Billy. This mutant is in a very unstable state, we cannot rush into this with foolhardy impatience." Ororo waved her finger to and fro at her pupil. "We need to handle this with the outmost care lest we break what little fragile control she may have left." Billy stared blankly at Storm's white clad finger before her perfect blues met Ororo's with a hint of familiarity in their depths.

"It's not like I want to bust in guns a blazing." Billy dejected sticking both index fingers out and pulling a quick cowboy act. "I'm just saying with old grumpy butt out there, you'd think they would have found her by now?" Billy got a chill, praying Logan wasn't close enough to hear. "Guy's got the nose of a bloodhound."

"Billy, really now?" Ororo shook her head as Billy's seriousness flew out the window.

"What? He does. The guy sniffed out my Twinkies I know he did!"

"Billy, not his again…"

"I'm telling you, Logan ate my Twinkies! He found my secret stash and ate my Twinkies!" Billy waved her around so fast they almost blurred. "That Twinkie stealing grumpy butt!" Jean stifled a giggle under her fingers; Scott groaned face-palming shaking his head grumbling something unremarked to her ears. "I want my Twinkies."

"Odd." Xavier drew their attention away, deep in concentration following what would be Cody's brain patterns. "The trail seems to have gone suddenly cold." That didn't sound good.

"Professor?"

"I can no longer read Cody's brainwave patterns."

"Great…" Billy groaned, Jean wasting no time to access the situation.

"But if he's gone, then-"

"Then it may simply mean that the effect of transference is temporary." Professor cut her off turning to them all. "Our problem now is how to find the girl."

"Back to square one, great." Billy hung her head groaning under her breath as she and the others followed Xavier down the sidewalk. "How the heck are we supposed to find her now?"

"Try about ten gardens due west."

"Ack!" Billy jumped, nearly out of her skin suit and all as a bodiless voice spoke behind a tall wood fence. A moment later Wolverine climbed over the fence landing on the sidewalk in a crouch. "Give a girl a heart attacks why don't you?" Billy all but screamed, hand over her piston pounding heart.

Wolverine ignored the startled blonde, throwing his thumb back in the direction he came in. "Kurt's trying to keep her from bolting."

"Then we must—"Xavier cringed suddenly. "Ah! Kitty…Kitty? N-not so loud." The others watched as Xavier seemed to be communicating with Kitty obviously about the mutant girl. They felt uneasy as Xavier's expression turned troubled. "Wolverine, it's Nightcrawler. The Rogue has his mind and his abilities—"No one anticipated the light caster pole-vaulting over the fence so brashly, Billy was gone before anyone could stop her. "Billy!"

Billy didn't stop stomach in her throat as she hopped one fence over the other. The mutant got Kurt, that was all she needed to know, her arms and legs moving on their own. _Billy, come back._ Xavier's mind caught up to her five gardens over but it didn't still her movement or Logan who was catching up fast behind her. _Billy control yourself, We can't run into this blindly._ Billy's teeth clenched as she made it over garden seven, the wood creaking loudly under the momentum. Billy didn't reply, maybe because she wouldn't or maybe because she couldn't. Kurt was hurt and that was all that mattered.

She was halfway through an alleyway before Wolverine gruffly grabbed her from behind stopping Billy in her tracks. "Whoa there, take it easy kid."

"Let me go." Billy squirmed and fought but Wolverine wasn't letting go. "Kurt's hurt, we need to go!"

"No" Said Wolverine without a trace of emotion. "You're too emotionally involved to do him any good." She threw her head back, her glare so sharp it could have cut like his claw's.

"I don't care, damn it. I said let me go!" Logan glared at her through his mask.

"Fine." Wolverine pushed her away roughly, Lumonai spinning wildly around glare still in place. "Prof's got the girl heading towards the graveyard. Put that adrenaline to use and track her down. I got the fur ball."

"What?"

"Storm and the others are heading there now, if you move it you can catch them." He clapped his hand on her shoulder. "Don't want another one of us dropping, do ya?" Billy's mouth opened and closed but Wolverine already jumped the next fence before she could speak. "Get moving, kid!"

Billy growled loudly before cursing and booking it down the alleyway, and heaven help anything that got in her way.

* * *

**I AM SO SO SOOO SORRY GUYS!**

**I KNOW THIS TOO FOR FRICKIN' EVER, I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO APOLOGIZE ENOUGH!**

**I CAN ONLY AS THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS NEWEST CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT ONE.**

**RATE AND REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Her breath was sharp in her lungs and burned as she ran her boots hard against the pavement as she got closer to the graveyard. In all seriousness it was times like these that Billy wished she could fly, the blonde cleared three fences and had to stun a Rottweiler with a light burst before cutting into another alleyway just across it she could see the iron gates of the cemetery. Billy groaned once more with sagging shoulder before scaling the fence jumping into the plots of headstones.

Billy took a quick glance around before putting two fingers to her temple and concentrating. _Professor, I've reached the graveyard._ She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Good work, Billy. Storm and the others will be there shortly. Keep your eyes open, she should be very close._ Billy didn't know whether to be thrilled or terrified. They had to help this girl, but one wrong move and she could be walking off with Billy's powers too and Billy would wind up like Kurt and the other boy. _Be careful, Billy._

"You don't need to tell me twice." Billy let the psychic link drop taking a deep breath. "You can do this, Billy. Just don't scare her off or piss her off and you should be fine." She told herself. _I hope._ She quickly shook her head. "C'mon girl, you got this! Don't lose your nerve. Do it for Kurt."

Just as the words were out of her mouth, she heard the loud crack crumbling stone. A yelp came after and a low whimpering soon followed. Billy tiptoed behind a mausoleum towards the sound. Peeking out, she saw a broken girl curled up on a broken stone bench. She was paler than most with dark mahogany hair, strands stricken white cradled around her face with dark makeup wearing darker clothes covering all but her face and neck. Her hands were gloved; Billy quickly noticed one was missing. There was no mistake. This girl was the mutant and right now her whole world was falling apart. "When is this all going to end?"

Billy's heart slammed against her ribs. Her mouth went dry. A wave of vertigo so strong it knocked her off her feet as it seized her. She closed her eyes momentarily, only to see her reflection there, a shattered mess of what once was a happy teenage girl before it all went to sod in one life-altering moment, forever changed.

In the blink of an eye, it was gone. And Billy found she was walking towards the girl. Slow steady steps, one after the other. An almost paralyzing calm spreading from bottom to top as Billy stopped, her boots making a crunching noise in the dirt alerting the girl as she stood there, just out of reach.

"Hey." Her pale face turned up, meeting Billy's gaze. Her eyes wide reddened by tears. _She's just like me._ "I'd ask if you were okay, but that would be the stupidest question of the hour wouldn't it?"

The girl's broken exterior raw from her experiences hardened in a cold defense. "What do you think?" Billy laughed; the girl was talking to her. That was good.

"I think you've had one hell of a night tonight." Billy approached her again, slowly getting closer. She didn't want to scare her. "Everything spiraling out of control, trying to keep a grip on things but they slip through your fingers," Billy had to be careful, this girl could easily touch her now. _Just speak softly, be empathetic of her situation. You've been here before; you know exactly what it's like. _"It just feels like you've fallen neck deep in a big old pot of cluster fuck, don't it?"

It was small, and Billy barely heard it, but it was there. The girl laughed. "I guess you can say that." A glove had brushed away her ivory bangs, revealing more of her pale skin. "You're Billy? Billy Quinn, right?"

"How did you—"

"That guy, Kurt. I'm him now, all his stuff is in here." She pointed to her temple, looking almost ill thinking about it. "His memories, I have them. You're in them. You're one of them!" The more she spoke the more hysteric she became with every word she was losing herself between who she is and what she took from Kurt. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" She clutched her head as if in agony, not physically but mentally and it was exhausting this poor girl. _She's on the verge of a breakdown. I got to keep her calm. C'mon guys where are you?_

Billy did the unthinkable. It was either very brave or very stupid. Without hesitation she dropped to her knees and flings her arms around her, her cheek upon her clothed shoulder. She had jumped headfirst into ground zero. "I wish I could tell you what you want to hear." She whispered as the mutant shook violently learning into her frame. It was an act of desperation. Like an infant seeking solace, a human being in need of the touch of another. Her arms closed around her with blatant need.

Tightly, Billy clutched her to her, stroking the trembling tension from her back, being very mindful of the seriousness of her situation. "I wish I could tell you that it will all go away. That it's all just a bad dream and everything will go back to normal when you wake up…" She laid her gloved hand atop the brunette's hair, gingerly stroking her locks. "But I can't tell you that. I can't make it go away…" Hot tears pricked Billy's eyes. It was agonizing to see her like this. "But it's not your fault, okay? None of this is your fault."

She held her breath. For a long moment neither of them moved. Did she hear her? The brunette raised her head slowly, her sobs gone.

Billy loosened her grip sitting on her heels, both girls holding each other loosely at arm's length. "What's your name?"

"…Anna." Her voice cracked weak from her hysterics. "Anna Marie. But everyone calls me Rogue." Billy smiled, reaching up and wiping the tears from Rogue's eyes.

"Anna Marie, that's a pretty name." Rogue laughed an actual laugh. Billy laughed too, standing up. "Why don't we get out of here? I don't know about you but this place is seven kinds of creepy." She held out her hand, Rogue looked at it, almost afraid to touch it. "It's alright." Hesitantly, terrified was more like it, Rogue took her hand. Billy helped her up and led her towards the gate. Hand in gloved hand. Billy grinned. _This isn't so hard._

Mystique didn't like that. Hiding behind a memorial the shape shifter wanted nothing more than to ring the young blonde's neck. Billy was throwing a serious wrench in her plan and she wouldn't have that. She wouldn't have to worry long, no she wouldn't. For her ace in the hole was heading straight towards them.

Billy and Rogue walked halfway before the Lumokinetic caught sight of her companions. She greeted them warmly with a hearty wave high above her head. Everything was going great. Then Rogue looked up. She saw Storm and all but yanked Billy's arm out of the socket trying to get away.

"Y-you!" Billy tried to hold on, tried to calm her down. But Rogue was beyond consoling this time. She slipped through her fingers and slapped her hand away. "No, you won't take me!" Rogue ran, like a bat out of hell she ran.

"Anna!" Billy reached out.

"No wait!" Cyclops ran after her, he really did. But luck was not on their side and tripped him on the mud. Crestfallen, Billy and the other's watched her disappear.

"W-what just happened?" Billy didn't understand it. "One minute we were fine. We were getting along; talking, laughing even and then—"

"Then she saw me." Ororo realized resting her hand to her chest as she spoke "For some reason she's afraid of me." That didn't make any sense. The two had never met until just now. How could Rogue be terrified of someone she had never met?

"Well, she looked pretty beat." Scott disappointed wiped the mud from his face and visor as Jean helped out of the mud. "She can't have gone far."

That was all Mystique had to hear as the gears started turning in her head as she snuck away from them, following after the shaken girl forming a plan.

* * *

Rogue huddled in a large mausoleum under a large crypt rocking back and forth in the dark. A small sound of scratching stone was heard overhead, Rogue looked up fearfully. A small opening let the moonlight through and an angry Cyclops as well, she gasped as he jumped down. His appearance didn't startle her nearly as much, however, as the hateful expression on his face as she peeked around the crypt.

"Thought you could escape us, did you?" Cyclops trod towards her, reaching for a stone statue and pushing it hard onto the floor, shattering on impact. "The X-men don't leave loose ends" He reached for another statue and pushed it down, quite closer and spooking Rogue out of her hiding spot. She fell back on her backside, Cyclops looming over her ready to spring and getting dangerously closer.

In a panic, she scrambled to her feet making a dash for the entrance. Looking back she didn't see someone outside searching the mausoleum. With no warning she collided into…Cyclops? How did he get outside so quickly? Scared out of her wits, Rogue pushed him away throwing him to the ground in another mud puddle. The impact caused an optic blast into nearby power lines, which in turn exploded in a burst of smoke, electricity and sparks.

Rogue ran back to the mausoleum for safety as sparks rained down and Cyclops trying to get up. She looked back, making as much distance as she could before turning back. She skidded to a stop. Lumonai was glaring at her through her goggles. "Who do you think you are, huh? I tried to help you, and this is how you repay me?" Lumonai strode towards her, Rogue scared beyond words stepped back. "Someone ought to teach you some manners."

She reached out her hand to attack. Rogue's eyes went wide with fear and her face, pale already, paled significantly to a translucent white. Before the attack could strike, there was a puff of smoke and light. Rogue was gone.

She teleported over the cemetery; **way** over the cemetery only to scream in a fast free fall to the ground, accidently teleporting again to a safer distance from the ground. Rogue landed rough, splayed on the ground.

Light footsteps ran towards her as she tried to get her bearings.

"Oh my god, Anna! Are you ok?" Billy and Jean approached her with worry.

"Lie still. Don't try to move." Jean reached out to help her; Rogue breathing heavily unsure scooted away from them. Ororo cautiously walked towards her from behind.

"Child, what is it?" Ororo kneeled, trying to calm her. "We are your friends." She reached out as Jean had, in fight or flight Rogue grabbed onto Ororo's bare wrist. Light and electricity shot out from the contact. Ororo was flung back, unconscious.

"Ororo!" Billy bolted, hurriedly running towards her teacher as lightning and wind filled the sky. Scott rushed towards them as she ran.

"Hey what's with the effects? Is-" The sky darkened with clouds and rain came down in heavy sheets as Rogue raised to the sky the storm circling around her. "Oh no, No!" The wind and rain and lightning tore away at the surrounding area. Trees were being torn apart by the limbs. Jean quickly summoned a psychic barrier around her and Scott. It was small and was barely holding against the torrent storm around them.

"I can hold it off a little."

"Give it up. She's got Storm's powers but not her control." Scott was right, with each passing the minute the storm got worse and worse, knocking down mausoleums and stone.

Billy open to the elements pushed against the rain, sloshing through muck and water reaching blindly for Ororo slowly seeping into the muck before trying to pull her to the side. Lightning struck the power lines above them in another blast of electricity and sparks. Billy quickly covered them both with protective arms as sparks rained down. A surge of energy rushed through her arms expending in a growing flow.

"The power lines, if they hit that water, Storm and Lumonai will be fried!" Before they could rush in however, they were startled by the growing pulsing ball that surrounded the lumokinetic and the weather witch and pushing water and showering sparks out. "What is—"

"I don't believe it." It was a barrier. Billy was creating a barrier now roughly the size of a car and slowly staking a solid glow. But it stayed set in place where they lay and still in harm's way and the power lines were coming down. "Come on!" Jean grabbed Scott's wrist and with her mind carried them and Billy with Ororo into the air. "Billy, let us in!" Jean shouted over the wind.

"I-I'll try!" Beads of sweat dripped down Billy's forehead concentrating on opening her new barrier. It faded slightly, only to begin pulsing again. Jean with Scott in tow, concentrating on Billy's thoughts slowly eased through the barrier's walls as the storm grew more violent around them; With Billy making the barrier, Jean holding it up.

"I can't keep us up for long." She wouldn't have to. In the eye of the storm Rogue was losing her grip on the elements around her. She was at her limit.

"Too much power…I can't… control it." Lightning caged around her viciously in the tempest. "I have to—ah!" In a blinding light she was gone. Teleported away and with her gone the wind and rain died down almost instantly. The lightning disappeared. The storm clouds cleared. All was calm again. Out of danger Jean slowly lowered them down, Billy's barrier dissipating into small light particles, exploding in a harmless flurry as they touched the ground.

Scott quickly helped Billy set Ororo down unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. The familiar whir of Xavier's wheelchair alerted them of the others approaching, Logan carrying an unconscious Kurt, seems to be a trend tonight.

"W-what do you think happened to the rogue?" Scott asked. Xavier concentrated for a moment, and only for a moment before he sighed.

"She's gone, somewhere." Goodness knows where. "Her mind is a jumble. I can't trace it," With all that's happened in the last few hours it would be a miracle if he could. "But I strongly suspect the hand of another at work here."

"Hmm…" Logan sniffed the air, confirming Xavier's suspicions. "Mystique, she can change her body but not her scent."

"Then we have to go after her!" Kitty exclaimed.

"There's been enough damage done today. And the girl must come of her own free will." A lot of walls and bridges had been built only to be broken down. Enough was enough for one night. "Or not at all. And we must first tend to our own." Charles words seemed so have broken the spell as Ororo and Kurt arose from their sleep. Billy, relieved latched on to Ororo who was confused at first but welcome the confort.

Kurt groaned rubbing his head before looking around that the mess of broken stone and fallen steel.

"Looks like I missed quite a party." Seeing Kurt away, Kitty giddily moved toward him.

"Kurt, you're alright!" He turned to her with an odd stare before his legs caved. It was either the fatigue or Kitty acknowledging his blue fuzzy self with a positive attitude. Kitty quickly grabbed hold and pulled him back up. "Easy you fuzzy elf, everything is going to be just fine." Befuddled, Kurt looked to Scott who could only mouth 'Fuzzy elf?' as Kitty cuddled Kurt's arm.

"Hey scoot over." Billy laughed. "I want some fuzzy love too!" The blonde wasted no time and squeezed her arms around his middle. "Don't you ever scare us like that again, you hear me?"

"Um…sorry?" Kurt looked for help as he was squeezed by two laughing girls. "Uh…guys, a little help?"

"Sorry, Kurt." Scott said the other quietly laughing. Logan chuckled. "You're on your own. Even though things hadn't turned out the way they had hoped, things could have been a lot worse.

With nothing more to do, they made their way back to the jet as night gave way to the rays of the dawn. The boy would be awake and everything would go back to a sense of normalcy. Billy sighed staring out the window as the X-jet took off. She was just like her, Billy could still vividly recall Rogue shaking in her arms. She was so close. There was something there.

And just like that it was gone.

Could she have done something more? Should she have known that someone else was gumming up the works. It was all just one big mess.

"Hey." Jean clasped her hand on Billy's shoulder, stealing her from her train of thought. The blonde turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"_I'd ask if you were okay, but that would be the stupidest question of the hour wouldn't it?"_

Billy stared at her blankly before she smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I'm fine." After a little reassuring the redhead returned to her seat. Billy waited until she was gone before she sighed and looked out the window. "…I'm just fine."

* * *

**_I Live!_**

**_Another chapter after a long run of college courses, work, and a heck of a dry spell. I do apologize again that these take so long. I had to work all night into the early hours of the morning to get this done before the weekdays start...for me anyway. I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to all your commentary and critiquing._**

**_I'll write the next one as soon as I can and hopefully within the next two weeks._**

**_Ta ta lovelies._**

**_A/N:_**

**_Also, if your wondering how Billy was able to hug rogue without getting ZAPPED. her uniform covers everything but her face. Everything from the neck down is covered. So no worries._**

**_Kisses._**


End file.
